O Canada
by The Allies Ghost
Summary: Canada reflects on how fast his life was and how slow his death is comparison. He as a nation feels childish and blind for not seeing his own tragic end sooner. Canada heart aches not just for his citizens, but also the nations that brought on his violent end due to war.


Snow's Sorrow

Um hello Its me again the allies ghost with a one shot...since I'm having writers block for Sender-Talia

This is based on the Song O Canada- who is for a lost democracy...which you should check out.

Also I don't own Hetalia and I'm sorry Canada fangirls... it had to be done...

*cries in a corner*

* * *

O Canada we've all agreed to

stand for the true north strong and free

with glowing hearts from sea to sea

we stand on guard for thee

They say life is short and to make the most of it...The young man who can be described as a man with large indigo eyes, wavy, wheat blonde hair, thin and feminine in general. His hair covered his face glasses discarded on a ground, beside the body which laid limp on the ground as he stared up at the sky. The expression on his face can only be described as broken, for his eye's held a knowledge but isn't able to share for no one ever cared to listen. Nations have ignored the scars on the young man's body which marks the history and suffering of which he tried to survive, but he was done with trying.

O Canada on Native land

we wash the oil from tar and sand

from pipe to power this darkest hour

from sea to shining sea

The crimson blood spread on the cold, soft snow. To him this was peaceful,silent manly most of all pure. He was once pure and innocent , but like everything else it fades within time. His indigo eyes watched the snow fall in silence, this was his last wish to see the snow before his time on this earth was done as a nation for he knew this was it, his painful existence would be over soon. His body laid broken in the snow from showers of bullets from the enemy, funny thing was... The enemy was his own family and countless others. His bitterly thought about the curse that he was born with... No not his invisibility,but his large and vast resources would be the cause of his fall for the world can support every mans need, but never every mans greed. The young man's chest slowly raised and fell with each labored breath he took, he was scared of death because of the unknown...

But who stands watch for the earth below?

stands for the ice and the melting snow?

who for the land to call our home?

Oh Canada I don't know

The Nation knew that his death would be slow and painful as the war continued, his resources being extracted and his people being slaughtered, they were draining him of life from both the land and the people of the nation he represented. He winced as his opened gashes were left to the frozen elements. He wanted to scream, wail and curse those who did this to him... The UN, his own government and his very own kind. A fresh flow of tears coming down his face as he realized he was truly alone, for no one would come to aid him for everyone's greed had finally consumed him. He should have saw the signs they were there. The lack of trading between America and himself; His government down sizing his military too much and while other nations continued to increase militant power. It was set up from the moment that the bastard of a boss came in, Slowly stripping the rights of his whispered weakly to himself as the faint sounds of gunfire could be heard in the distance, shouts, wails could also be heard. He felt he pain of his people. It was different then he had ever experienced, most people were quiet or dead, resistance seemed to be less fierce as if they had lost hope. This made him feel like he had failed them as a nation, so he cried for his people.

O Canada with fossil soil

we frack the gas and mine the coal

for carbon power this darkest hour

from sea to shining sea

The man who represented Canada began to reflect on his actions in life, so far he felt like his time was wasted, as he was only used and manipulated by other nations. Then later toss away like garbage from france, forced into war by england, to shoulder the blame for America and countless other things that made his blood boil, but who could blame them. He was an easy target personality wise since he was a pushover who was known to come to people's aid far more quickly then other nations. Most of the time he felt like a ghost unseen or heard and now he was at war...which he had already lost. His clothes were drenched in sweat and blood, he will finally live up to his title 'The Allies Ghost' He thought for a moment, it brought back harsh memories, but he felt useful. The young man weakly coughed several times, his air had been polluted by both factories and warfare, His lungs burned as he continued to breath. He wondered when will it end.

but Who looks out for the prairie sky?

stands for the air so none of us die?

who for wind and the birds that fly?

where the planet goes there go I

A Country born from love and raised by loyalty to create peace, but his creation eventually did the opposite. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, he slowly turned his head away from the sky to look at the landscape around him, trees bare from the acid rain, warfare and arson. He sadly smiled knowing without him the land would eventually die as well, in fact the land was already dying before him. Which was completely odd even for a nation maybe this was his purpose in life. The combination of his bitter thoughts and the sweet mercy or cruelty of nature however you look at it, frost bit began to set in on his exposed wounds and cheeks, the burning sensation was strong, but he was able to bare with it since it wont be longer. His body's long fight for survival was ending so much blood shed and destruction on his land was taking its toll. He began to feel weaker like he was going to fall into a deep sleep, He finally came to terms with what happened, but he couldn't help to bare one last smile. To the snow, since it will bare him a proper grave. He prays that they wont forget...him. He knew that nations wont mourn for the lost of a nation for they will try to claim the land as their own as a result. He knew that his Boreal forest were already dead, it was only going to continue...

O Canada from forest green

we ship the logs and cut the trees

and there for the river that meets the sea

with mud and logging debris

The snow continued to fall, he couldn't hear the sounds of gun shots echoing through the air, nor the screams of terror or the wails of sorrows that once filled his ears. His vision blurred by the fresh tears as he felt weak useless and small compared to the nations that did this to him, he literally lost this war against the world. His body numb, he felt nothing meaning the horrid pain was gone. He closed his eyes slowly, a small sad smile appeared once more at the thought of his death being peaceful. The snow continued to fall gracefully, the mans breathing slowed to a stop which left a corpse in the Canadian wilderness.

Meanwhile all of Canada's major cities had been bombed and taken over by certain nations. The slaughter of millions of Canadians came to an end, they had just finished dividing the land and resources for themselves. The nations laughed as they looked at the ruins of parliament hill and noticed the proud flag still waving in the sky. The Nations stared in silent, the wind felt dead, the stench of death seemed to be stronger than usual. America turned around, he thought he saw a person, but nothing there so ignored it. The wind seemed to get stronger, which made the G8 turn around and what they saw shocked them to the core. They saw a small boy with long blond hair and indigo eyes that seem familiar. The boy was transparent, he started to walk silently, the expression was carefree, his eyes were soft, innocent and filled with happiness.

The Nation of France spoke in a shaken voice. He was confused, since he remembering that Canada was a full-grown nation and not a colony. "Canada?"

The Child merely ignored him and spoke incoherent things, as if the boy never heard the man speak. then the child aged as he walked and stopping at around ten. His clothes changed to a red coat as if he were fighting in the war of 1812. England seemed to be confused, his eyes wide with shock as he relived the painful memories of the war of 1812. His voice spoke harshly as he demanding to know what was Canada doing? " What the bloody hell are you doing this isn't funny!" He assumed this was a prank by the childish nation, but he realized Canada was nothing like America. The colony stood by his side for the longest time. His chest began to hurt, the same way when America left him alone.

America had no reaction, he felt numb and unsure what in god"s name was going on, but he had a bad feeling about this. He continued to watch the boy continued to walk. "Bro?" He asked nervously.

The boy's outfit changed again to a world war 2 uniform, the boy was no longer a boy, but a man and yet his eyes still had the innocence. The young mans voice seemed to have gotten louder. "Montreal...Toronto...Ottawa" The man was listing every major city in his country. Germany remembered that uniform well for it was still in his nightmares... He couldn't say anything for he his memory of his not so proud past came to haunt him.

The young mans uniform changed for one final time, into his snow military uniform. It was covered in blood, his indigo eyes filled with sorrow as they stared at the G8 plus other nations that were present. He started to lower to the proud flag that once represented this country. As the flag reaches half way he begins to sing his national anthem. This continues on until the flag is lowered to the bottom before he weakly speaks the last words. " Oh...Canada we...stand on...guard for...thee." The young man would fold the flag before glancing each nation in the eyes and speaking a soft voice as it seemed that the strength from earlier had been lost. "...I forgive you..." He gave a small smile in the form of pity before his body started to dissolve into snow. There was a faint whisper in the wind " I will live on forever in the form of snow."

O Canada O Canada

who stands watch from sea to sea?

who for a lost democracy?

who for the true north strong and free?

The nations finally realized what they done, their own greed and ignorance to Canada's pain and limits. They continued on and pushed these limits which in time killed the nation of peace. They could never take that back, it was another dark mark on each of their history...they knew the land would slowly die without the spirit of the land to maintain balance...

if not you then let it be me...


End file.
